1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of powered vehicles, and to the particular field of surfboards and skateboards.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Surfboarding and skateboarding require common skills of balance and agility. The surfboard is powered by movement of water supporting the surfboard and the skateboard is powered by the rider. In both cases, the rider cannot fully concentrate on balance and agility because he or she has to direct a significant amount of concentration on the powering of the vehicle.
Therefore, there is a need for a surfboard/skateboard vehicle that does not require a rider to divert a significant amount of attention to powering the vehicle.
While the art does contain several examples of powered surfboards, the power units associated with these surfboards are not positioned to enhance the balance of the vehicle. Such powered vehicles are not amenable to racing or competition because they are not properly balanced.
Therefore, there is a need for a surfboard/skateboard vehicle that is balanced so it can be used in competition and/or at high speeds.